Japanese Patent Kokai No. 56-222937, for example, discloses a differential limit torque control apparatus for use with an automotive vehicle. The differential limit torque control apparatus is arranged to prevent the vehicle from deflecting because of spin and/or wheel lock on a road surface having a low friction coefficient by providing a differential limit torque when the left and right drive wheel speed difference exceeds a predetermined value in the presence of vehicle braking. However, such a conventional differential limit torque control apparatus has no ability to ensure stability vehicle turning operation during vehicle deceleration by providing a differential limit torque to produce a moment about the center of gravity of the vehicle in the understeer direction.